


Ikigai

by EiraofTheNorth



Series: Crimson Thread [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, Sengoku period, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: “To live by the sword is to die by the sword.”These were the words the young Lucifer engraved in his heart as he swung his bokken for the first time. Yet the weight of such words could not be fathomed by such a young heir safely tucked away in the confines of his home, away from the bloody war torn era that was the Sengoku Period. Not until tragedy strikes and he becomes the sole hope of his clan, the only one who could save them from ruin.So live by the sword he did until his hands became bloody and rough. That was until a delicate figure wrapped in butterfly-patterned silk and the scent of plum blossoms in her hair suddenly barged into his life and changed its course forever.To live by the sword is to die by the sword.But what if there was something greater than the sword? Something that was worth living for?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Crimson Thread [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164260
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To say that this project was a long time coming would be an understatement. It's a story that's been living in my head since last year after I saw that stunning Edo Lucifer fan art by @lekale_juice on Twitter. The moment I saw that, I KNEW there's a story I WANT to tell. A story of a prideful man who found his way in life and the struggles he had to go through to find it. Then I imagined Lucifer, his brothers and the rest of the Obey Me characters and what would they be stripped of their inhuman powers, becoming human and living in a time period of constant war and strife. And thus this AU was born. 
> 
> I hope you'll join me in this beautiful journey of Sengoku Japan, a journey of trials and triumphs in love and in life. 
> 
> This is Ikigai.

Once, long ago, in a period marked with endless war and bloody carnage, there lived a man. This man with his ebony locks, his towering height and his unmatched skill with a sword was known as the “Crimson-Eyed Demon”. Enemies fell before the glint of his cold blade, his piercing crimson eyes, the last thing they saw before their doom. He was a man of legend, tales of the terror and havoc he wreaked on the battlefield spread akin to ripples on the pond through hushed whispers in the dark and drunken lamentations in the rowdy taverns, instilling fear and awe in everyone who heard. 

And yet, like any legend, like any man before him, he fell, struck down from the heights of his prestige in war, by a figure wrapped in butterfly patterned silk and the scent of plum blossoms in her hair. 

This is a story of a man in legend, a warrior, a _daimyo_ and the woman who had changed his life forever, one trapped in the confines of a society, duty-bound to perform her role as expected from a woman of her time. 

The man.

The woman.

One _ikigai._

❁❁❁❁❁❁

**_Glossary:_ **

**_Daimyo_ ** \- (in feudal Japan) one of the great lords who were vassals of the shogun, compounded from dai (“large”) and myō (for myōden, or “name-land,” meaning “private land”).

**_Ikigai_ ** \- "a reason for being". It is the passion, purpose, or value that makes life worth living.


	2. Of Swords and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer begins kenjutsu training. But a day of swords and laughter ends differently than expected, one that would change his life henceforth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This officially begins chapter 1 of the fic! It was a lot of fun writing this chapter as I was super inspired by listening to some really good Japanese instrumental music to get into the mood. I hope you all enjoy a glimpse into Lucifer's childhood. 
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 1!

_Without bitterest cold that penetrates to the very bone, how can plum blossoms send forth their fragrance all over the world?_   
_Matsuo Basho_

❁❁❁❁❁

**Arc 1: Prelude to the War**

Spring came early that year. 

Dappled sunlight filtered through the evergreen leaves, creating an elegant shade from the trees, as the birds twitter merrily perching from bough to bough, flying in circles around one another. The breeze whispered a gentle tune through the cherry blossoms in full bloom, scattering the petals in artful patterns on the ground, permeating the wide expanse of the yard with its soft fragrance. In a short distance away, pealing laughter could be heard interspersed by soft grunts and the whooshing of something wooden slicing through the air. 

It was a picturesque scene that many artists of old dreamed of capturing with the stroke of their brushes, yet only the gods themselves could bring out its true beauty.

Just then, a tall, wiry man sauntered across the yard littered with the pink blooms, his stature tall, his face grim. His sudden entrance painted a stark contrast against the quaint backdrop.

Spring had arrived early and so did something else.  
  
“Hideaki-sama.” He called out, bowing deeply to another much taller, broad-shouldered man dressed in fine maroon hakama. The man turned to him, swift and elegant, his bearing powerful akin to a sword removed from its scabbard.  
  
“What is it, Daiki?” 

Daiki leaned slightly towards his lord, whispering a quick message to his ear. At once, Hideaki’s expression hardened, and with a quick wave of his hand he sent his aid away.  
  
“Father?” A small voice rang out, drawing Hideaki’s attention back. Instantly, his expression melted into one of affection.  
  
“Lucifer.” He addressed his son, smiling at him gently.

“Is something the matter? Daiki-san looked concerned.” Lucifer lowered his _bokken_ , worry washing over his sweaty face and clouding his bright, crimson eyes. 

“No, nothing is wrong. Just some business I need to take care of much, much later.”  
  
 _Why is he lying? He never lies, at least not to me._ The boy thought with a pang of bitterness in his heart.  
  
He was not stupid. In fact he was touted as having a bright and sharp mind and a deep comprehension and understanding of topics such as governance and family traditions. He was exceptionally brilliant that he had succeeded in completing his lessons at a fast pace despite being at the tender age of ten. He took great pride in that, in his abilities and in who he was. As such he carried himself with a refined air and a piercing stare that was to be expected from the heir of a great and powerful clan. All of his qualities and his achievements combined finally led to his father agreeing to personally train him in _kenjutsu_ today, a moment he’d been dreaming of his entire life. Finally, _finally_ , his father was entrusting the secrets of their clan’s style of swordsmanship!  
  
And so the young heir couldn’t understand why he was blatantly lying to him. It could mean two things: Either, it wasn’t a big deal and he didn't need to worry or there was very big trouble and his father didn’t want him to be concerned.  
  
 _But I am old enough already! Does he not trust me? I am his successor!_ _  
__  
_Seeing the distressed expression still on his face, his father patted his arm. “Everything is fine Lucifer, it is nothing I, the Great Lord of the North cannot solve. Now come, we must resume our training.” Hideaki drew him back towards where two of his siblings were, sweat running down in rivulets down their small faces as they continuously swung their _bokken_ in sloppy arcs.  
  
“Father, Lucifer _onii-sama_ , look I’m swinging a _bokken_!” Leviathan, the purple-haired third born exclaimed in awe as he clumsily assumed a sword stance before instantly falling to his feet.  
  
Loud guffaws could be heard as the white-haired second born ambled forward and threw a smirk at Levi, twirling his _bokken_ in a much more refined manner. “Pffft. Ya call that swinging? I call that sloppy, much like ya are Levi! Now watch this!” He brought his sword forward in a smooth arc, yelling “Hah!” as he did so.  
  
“No fair Mammon _onii-sama_ ! You started earlier than I did.”  
  
“No, you're just clumsy.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Now now boys, that is enough.” Their father chastised as he patted each of their heads gently. “Let us start from the beginning shall we? I am sure your Lucifer _onii-sama_ would want that too.”  
  
The younger boys glared at each other, then huffed in annoyance before each assuming a sword stance they had been taught earlier. Breathing out a sigh that was a mix of exasperation and fondness, Lucifer got into his own stance as well. 

“Remember what I told you earlier?”  
  
“Focus. Take deep breaths. Pay attention to your surroundings.” The three of them answered in unison, engraving their father’s teachings into their minds and bodies.  
  
“That is correct. _Kenjutsu_ is the way of the sword.” Hideaki explained, bringing his own _bokken_ forward in the form of the first _kata_ . “It is to live by the sword and to die by the sword to protect the ones you love.” He slashed it in one smooth, fluid movement bringing a sudden stillness to the courtyard as he did so, his strength all but shown in that one motion.  
  
His sons’ eyes sparkled with admiration at their father’s display of skill and strength. To them, he was unstoppable, a force to be reckoned with, the head of the household who brought their family’s honor into greater heights. But to Lucifer, he was an icon, someone he looked up to and dreamed of becoming—the kind of leader he aspired to be.

Feeling a sudden surge of confidence and determination, Lucifer gripped his _bokken_ more tightly and followed his father’s demonstration, swinging it ten times in succession, ingraining the katas while repeating his father’s words in his mind.  
  
 _Kenjutsu is to live and die by the sword to protect the ones we love._  
  
On and on, he repeated the motions, his surroundings fading in oblivion, his focus completely absorbed on his breathing, his stance and the _katas_ . He had not realized how deeply engrossed he was in his _kenjutsu_ until his father placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Lucifer, that is enough for the day. You did well. You all did.” Hideaki smiled warmly at him then at his brothers. He gave each one of them congratulatory pats on the shoulders before he finally sauntered away, most likely off to deal with the business he had mentioned earlier.  
  
At their father’s departure, Lucifer’s earlier concerns resurfaced and his eyebrows crinkled in concern. 

“Lucifer _onii-sama_ that was splendid! You mastered all the katas!” eight-year old Levi exclaimed in awe as he went towards his older brother, his coral eyes sparkling in excitement. 

“Bah, I did just as well if I do say so myself.” 9-year old Mammon protested, lazily placing his _bokken_ atop his shoulder.  
  
“Sure, if you mean you did really well in failing the fifth _kata_ .” Levi snickered as he stood next to the firstborn who was smirking lightly at his cocky younger brother, wiping his sweaty face as he did.  
  
“Damn it, I almost had it! If only I had not gotten distracted. But fine, I admit defeat, just this once though. Onii-sama ya are plenty talented in _kenjutsu_.” He pouted as his dusky cheeks turned a shy pink. 

Lucifer’s smirk deepened and he went to ruffle his younger brother’s hair playfully. “Thank you. If you behave more properly, perhaps I could even be persuaded to teach you.” With that, he walked away, deciding it was enough _kenjutsu_ for the day, Mammon’s cries of protest and Levi’s incessant laughter behind him failing to quell the worries in his heart.  
  
❁❁❁

 _I cannot sleep._  
  
Lucifer groaned softly as he tossed and turned in his _futon_ , hoping the gods of sleep would take him away into dreamland but to no avail. How could they? His mind kept replaying his father’s expression earlier in the day, one the older man thought he had quickly hidden from him. Yet that was a mistake. The more he tried to hide it, the more Lucifer’s suspicions grew. Unbeknownst to him, the precocious child had grown accustomed to all of the man’s tics and mannerisms—the worried curve to his brow, the smooth, deadpan expression on his face and the smile that always had a hint of sadness and worry to it. 

_It was definitely something serious._  
  
With one final, distressed grunt, he gave up on his futile attempts to sleep and, fuelled with his growing curiosity and worry, he tiptoed towards the corridor, a single destination in mind. He stopped in front of a _shoji_ door engraved with plum blossoms as low, muffled voices drifted from inside. With all the grace and stealth of a peacock, he quietly leaned his small body against the paper and with bated breath, pressed his ears towards it.  
  


“-declaration of War. I must go.”  
  
 _War? What war?_  
  
“But what about the children? And the household? We cannot survive without you, Hideaki-sama.” His mother’s soft yet hysterical voice cried out.  
  
 _No, no. He cannot! He must not!_  
  
“I have to go, Ichika. It is my duty as liege lord and as lord protector.” Shuffling movements could be heard before his father spoke again. “I implore you, give me your blessing.”  
  
Soft sniffles resounded then as his mother replied. “Very well, I shall give you my blessing and my love. May the gods protect you and our men so that you may bring victory and return home swiftly.”  
  
“Thank you, my love. With this, triumph will be within reach.”  
  
 _This cannot be happening!_ Lucifer’s mind screamed as he slowly but silently backed away before running full speed into his room, sliding the doors shut and burrowing under the covers of his futon.  
  
War. His father was going to war. And there was no guarantee he was going to survive it.  
  
Silent, bitter tears began a slow trek down his cherubic face, yet he refused to wipe them away. Out of anger. Out of spite. He wasn’t sure. What he was sure of though was the simmering resentment and the burning fear and worry he held in his heart for his father. He let the tears fall until there were no more left and exhaustion from everything took over his body, eventually lulling him to sleep.  
  
Hours later, the _shoji_ to his room opened then shut with a dull thud. A lone, tall figure entered, its shadow imposing and menacing as it crept towards the small, sleeping form on the futon. Yet as it drew nearer, it relaxed and sat down by its side.  
  
Hideaki smiled sadly at his son and heir as he gazed at his tear-streaked face, wiping the tear tracks gently.  
  
He placed an obsidian-colored _wakizashi,_ its scabbard emblazoned with white plums, then kissed his son’s forehead.  
  
“Kenjutsu is to live and to die by the sword to protect the ones that we love. One day my son, you will understand this.”  
  
He patted Lucifer’s head one last time, before setting off for the war. A war that neither he nor Lucifer knew would change the course of their lives forever.  
  
Meanwhile through the open window of Lucifer’s room, a night breeze passed through, bringing with it the scent of cherry blossoms as a single petal on the black scabbard, it’s color a stark contrast to the polished, dark wood.  
  


A single breeze.

One blossom.

One wakizashi. 

A choice. 

And a prelude to the war.  
  


❁❁❁❁❁❁

Glossary: 

**_Hideaki_ ** \- 英 (hide) "excellent, fine" and 明 (aki) "bright"  
  
 **_Daiki_ **\- 大 (dai) "big, great" and 樹 (ki) "tree"

 **_Ichika_ ** \- 一 (ichi) “one” 千 (chi) "thousand" 花 (ka) “flowers” 

**_Onii-sama_ ** _-_ an archaic way to say older brother in Japanese mainly used within samurai households of pre-Meiji Japan

 **_Bokken_ **\- a Japanese wooden sword used for training in kenjutsu

 **_Kenjutsu_ **\- Japanese swordsmanship. It means "methods, techniques, and the art of the Japanese sword"

 **_Shoji_ **\- a rice-paper screen in a sliding wooden frame, used in Japanese houses as a partition

 **_Wakizashi_ **\- a Japanese sword shorter than a katana; The two swords were always carried together: the wakizashi finished off the work of the katana sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles evilly* All I can say is MIND the tags. Things are just going to get more intense. :3 
> 
> Oh btw, I'm also on Twitter! You can find me @ianabanana22 where I mostly post my (Lucifer) angst threads with the occasional fluff. Feel free to hit me up there and chat about writing or OM! :)


	3. The Bliss Childhood Brings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wakes up with a heart filled with worries and seeks out a very special person to quell them. A heart to heart ensues, and a brief reprieve from troubles presents itself to Lucifer but the young heir soon finds out the hard way that those are of little significance when one is a child of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! It took a while to have chapter 2 out since I was working on a comm and I wanted to finish it first before I worked on this chapter. Nonetheless, I had even more fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy this too!
> 
> Also from this chapter onwards, I'll stop using contractions as I want to set the mood/tone of the fic. This occurs in the Sengoku Period after all where respect, honor and formality is of utmost importance and language is one of the important aspects of showing that. Hopefully, you'll get used to it as the fic progresses. 
> 
> Lastly, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mars whose comment from last chapter spurned me on and inspired me to write an even longer scene with one character closest to his heart. This one's for you Marsy! <333 
> 
> Alright, presenting chapter 2!

_“Father, why are your shoulders so wide?” Little Lucifer asked from his perch atop Hideaki’s shoulders. His small hands clung tightly to the tufts of his father’s hair that came loose from its ponytail as his heart filled with the fear of falling. He was so high up! How was his father so tall?_

_The Akenomy_ _ōjō_ _clan patriarch chuckled in response, his dulcet tones vibrating across his chest and all the way towards Lucifer’s tiny form. He patted his son’s knees lightly and adjusted his hold on him as he breathed a contented sigh. Dragging his ruby gaze away from the slowly falling sienna leaves from the trees, he quickened his pace, his feet traversing the familiar pebbled path towards the destination he had in mind._

_“They are wide because they need to be, especially if they are to keep carrying you around like this.” Hideaki replied, his tone light yet there was an undercurrent of grimness to it that Lucifer’s innocent, little ears couldn’t pick up on._

_The young heir apparent hummed in understanding before he tilted his head, his large crimson eyes shining with curiosity._

_“Then why are you so tall? No matter how high I jump, I can never reach your head when you are standing!”_

_The warlord’s laughter echoed in the spacious courtyard, this time louder and more carefree, at his son’s antics._

_“I am tall because the gods blessed me with it. Besides, with my height, if you are perched on my shoulders like so, I can help you do this.” He stopped under a maple tree and hopped up and down, jostling Lucifer in the process. The child squealed in glee, stretching his arms up as the russet leaves fell on his cherubic face. At his son’s unabashed delight, Hideaki’s lips instantly pulled up into a smile so warm it rivalled the sun._

_“Father stop! Do not make me fall!”_

_More giggles could be heard before he eventually stopped, tightening his hold on Lucifer’s knees once more. Laughing, he said._

_“If you are fortunate enough, then you will grow to be as tall as me, maybe even more. And then you can put your son atop your shoulders the same way I do now.”_

_Picking the dried fronds from his hair, Lucifer grumbled. “Hmph. I do not want to grow up. I just want to always be with Father. Father is the best!”_

_He locked his chubby arms around his father’s neck with all the might of a four-year old much to the older man’s mirth._

_“But if you do not grow up and you do not grow tall, then how will you meet the love of your life? Do you not want to meet her?”_

_Gagging sounds could be heard echoed only by the experienced warrior’s guffaws. “No thank you. Girls are gross. Mother is the only girl I want. She is pretty and nice and she loves me the most!”_

_“That is true. Your mother is the best woman, but she is_ my _woman so you better get your own Lucifer.”_

_“No fair! What happened to sharing, Father? You always tell my brothers and I to share what we have with each other.”_

_Hideaki sighed, although it was one of fond exasperation at Lucifer being one precocious and persistent child. “That is different. Those are material possessions. A woman is not, therefore she is not to be shared with anyone.” He picked Lucifer up from around his shoulders and held him high before him, ruby eyes meeting their twin pairs in a gentle ferocity. “Do you understand?”_

_The boy sighed as well and rolled his eyes playfully. “I understand Father. Girls are still gross though.”_ _  
__  
__The great Lord shook his head in mirth. “You say that now but I tell you, once you meet the woman for you, you will risk it all for her and only her, save for your_ bushido _that is.”_

_Holding the boy in his arms once more, he walked for a while longer before he finally arrived at his destination_ _—a_ _bridge arching over a crystalline lotus pond, the koi fish in it swimming gaily in circles around one another._

_“My bushido?” Lucifer’s childlike wonder seeped into his tone as his father settled him down on the wooden railing, one arm around his waist, the other reaching for a bowl filled with fish feed before he began feeding the koi in a lax manner. The aquatic creatures drew forth in a frenzy, opening their mouths wide as they gobbled the food in gusto while the boy watched on in awe as their orange and gold hues encircled each other in pretty, mesmerizing colors._

_“Your way of the warrior. One day, when you become a man, you will realize that being a samurai is so much more than broad shoulders, tall heights and the ability to wield a sword.” Hideaki explained, his voice taking on a somber note as his grip on his son’s belly tightened. “It is about honor, loyalty and duty, of laying down your own life for the people you have sworn to protect.”_

_“F-father, what are you saying? Please you are scaring me.” Lucifer trembled. His father’s words brought a surge of fear in his heart, the grip on his stomach becoming too tight for comfort as he felt something warm seep across his back, staining his hakama wet._

_“Remember Lucifer. Remember.” The warlord replied, his voice tinged with pain. Lucifer glanced back and what he saw made his eyes quickly fill up with horror._

_“Father no!”_   
  


*** 

“Father!” Lucifer screamed as he sat up, his eyes flying open in fright, his heart beating hard like the drums of war. He scanned his eyes around: he was in his room. The early morning sunlight filtered through the bamboo slats signalling the start of a new day as the balmy spring breeze brought with it the perfume of cherry blossoms. The birds were twittering a cheerful tune lending a musical quality to the rushing footsteps of the servants as they go about their daily chores.

Yet these failed to pacify his disturbed mind as it reeled from the aftereffects of that horrible nightmare. 

_No, it was not a nightmare._

It was a memory, a beautiful one that he treasured with all that he had. But for some reason, it became tainted, the warmth it brought replaced by sheer terror that now reigned in the young master’s heart. Sighing harshly, he shakily brought his hands forth, staring at them hard as the events of the nightmare plagued his mind once more. 

Blood. There was so much blood on his hands. His father’s blood… 

His father’s body going limp and falling backwards while he could do nothing but watch and scream in horror... 

_No stop! Stop thinking about it Lucifer! It is just a dream. It does not mean anything!_

Or does it? 

Releasing a shuddering breath, Lucifer closed his eyes, willed the disturbing thoughts away and chose to focus on his breathing, keeping the meditation exercises his father taught them as part of their _kenjutsu_ training in mind. 

_Breathe in and out, in and out, in and out..._

He matched his steady breaths with the wild thrumming of his heart until they slowed down into a stable pace and with one final breath, he stood up when his arm hit something. Curious, he turned towards the object and at once, his eyes grew as wide as saucers. Gasping softly, he cradled the finely crafted _wakizashi_ in his palms, the weight of it foreign against his skin. 

_This is Father’s wakizashi! But why is it here? He never leaves without it…_

Suddenly the nightmare resurfaced as a newfound fear gripped his heart with an icy ferocity. 

_No. Nononononono!_

Throwing the blankets aside, he unsteadily got to his feet and started running, not even bothering to get dressed. Clutching his father’s _wakizashi,_ he sped through the corridors startling some servants cleaning who hurriedly greeted him with a bow and a “Good morning, _Waka_ \- _sama_ .” Yet he paid them no heed, his focus all on the destination crystal clear in his mind’s eye. He rounded the corner, and struggling for breath, opened the plum blossom embroidered _shoji_ door with a dull thud. 

“Mother!” He yelled, entering the chambers in three strides. Normally, as etiquette dictated, he wasn’t allowed to come in unless explicitly given permission. It was his Mother and Father’s private space after all. But etiquette could wait, especially given the sinking feeling in his stomach. His claret orbs scanned the area, feeling slightly comforted in the familiarity his surroundings brought.

It still looked the same: the same light green _tatami_ covering the floor where he used to run around when he was little, the same white _shoji_ decorated with delicate plum blossom branches, their red buds blooming proudly and beautifully, much like the insignia of a proud noble clan — _shoji_ from which loud, musical laughter used to bounced off of bringing to mind a much more peaceful, happier time. His eyes stopped at the _chabudai_ at the center surrounded by four gray _zaisu_ and the slight figure seated in one of them. Upon hearing him call out, it turned halfway with a grace befitting the lady of the household, long, lustrous hair the color of peaches swishing lightly at the movement, eyes rivalling the blue summer sky pinning Lucifer to the spot, their depths swimming with a mixture of concern and chastisement. 

Feeling guilty, he immediately gave a hasty bow as a greeting.

“Good morning Mother.”

“Must you be so unruly this early in the morning Lucifer? That is quite unbecoming for the heir apparent.” A silky, soft voice responded, a hint of disappointment and something else in its tone. 

“I apologize. I found this,” He showed the obsidian sheath he held in his hand “in my _futon_ when I woke up and I grew concerned. Father never leaves his _wakizashi_ behind.”

The lad paused, ruminating on the question plaguing his mind. 

“Mother, where is Father?”

A defeated sigh is heard before Ichika finally stood up and fully turned around to meet him, her arms tightening securely around the small person she held in her arms.

“He has gone to war.” 

“Go’ to wa’r!” Satan, his five-year old fifth brother echoed cheerfully as he was nestled in their mother’s arms, the gravity of the words all but lost to his innocent, childish mind.

_Gone to war._  
  
“What is Satan doing here?” He blurted out instead. Giving himself a quick mental shake, he roved a slightly irked ruby gaze over his younger brother’s form in the safety of their mother’s embrace, bristling slightly as apprehensive, somewhat hostile emerald eyes stared right back at him.

“He is here because he was feeling antsy when he woke up earlier and the nanny could not do anything to make him calm him down so she brought him to me.”  
  
“I had a weally bad dweam. Bad men came to ouw house wid shawp swords and everyone was yelling. It was weally scawy.” Satan explained in a small voice, his body started shivering at the memory as Ichika whispered reassurances in his ear. 

_Another bad dream. This simply cannot be merely a coincidence._

“Mother may I have a moment with you please? _Alone_.” Lucifer asked, pleading eyes meeting his mother’s own appraising ones. A few tense moments passed before the matriarch sighed once more and nodded. “Very well, I was meaning to call for you when you awoke anyway.” 

She called for the nanny who came within a moment’s notice. “Please take Satan outside to play.” 

The golden-haired child pouted and pulled on his mother’s _kimono,_ his eyes glistening with tears. “Mother, I wanna stway! Lemme stway with you and bwothew!” 

Patting her son’s head gently, she quickly pecked his forehead and scooped him up in her arms. “It will not take long. Will my Sa-cchan play outside for me? Once we are finished, I’ll ask your Lucifer- _oniisama_ to go join you.” 

“Bu-” 

Ichika raised an eyebrow at Lucifer and that was all it took to cut off his lousy attempt at protesting. His Mother was not someone to trifle with. Even his Father was scared of her. 

His younger brother pondered for a few minutes, his small face scrunched up in concentration as if he was being asked the meaning of life itself. Finally his head bobbed up and down in agreement. “Okay. I’ll go pway. But onwy because Mother asked.”

“That is a good boy.”

As Satan got passed to the nanny’s arms, he quickly kissed their Mother on the cheek, shot his big brother a lingering stare before he was finally taken out to play. 

When the _shoji_ slid shut, Ichika motioned her firstborn to sit across from her as she poured him some tea. 

“Your Father left at dawn. War is upon us and it is his duty as liege lord to fight and protect his territory and the people in it.” She slid the cup filled with piping _macha_ tea towards him, pinning him with a serious sapphire gaze as she did. “He entrusted his _wakizashi_ to you because it is time.” 

A sudden clarity filled his mind akin to a bolt of lightning hitting dry, cracked ground and Lucifer dropped the _wakizashi_ on the _chabudai_ with a dull thud. 

_No it cannot be._

“M-mother, I am not ready. Surely, someone else can–”

“You _are_ ready Lucifer. If anything happens, you have to be. It is your _bushido_.” 

_There it was again._

Lucifer felt himself flinch upon hearing the word as his father’s pleas from the nightmare resurfaced as his gut became tied up in knots. 

Trapped in his own worries, he hadn’t realized his mother had reached out and held his hands in her own until he felt them shaking terribly. Her hands were clammy yet her face remained calm and impassive, embodying a composure only the Great Hideaki’s Lady Wife could.

She was a woman yet she was strong. She _chose_ to be. 

At once he grew spiteful of himself. If his mother could be strong then why couldn’t he? He was a man, he was the heir and now that a crisis was coming it was up to him to take on the responsibility that his father left in his hands. 

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, envisioning a road before him that was craggy and crooked, leading to a place he was not privy to. Then with all the confidence of a ten-year old boy who’d just found out he was to become the next head of one of the most powerful clans at present, he blinked them open, and looked his mother straight in her azure orbs that were filled with so much love and faith in him.  
  
“I understand, Mother. I humbly accept the task.”

***

The young heir walked towards the courtyard with a heaviness to his step, though his shoulders were ramrod straight. The possibility of him becoming the next lord was quite high, but to him it was all too frightening, too daunting. Granted, he’d been training for it his entire life, but he hadn’t realized the gravity of his role until the very moment his own mother implored him earlier. Was he even capable enough for the role? Can he be as great a leader as his father was? Most importantly, why wouldn’t his Father survive?

When he’d voiced this question to his mother prior, she merely gave him a sad smile.

“We must be prepared for the worst. Your Father is strong and is the bravest, most capable warrior I know. But he is only a man, a _mortal_ man. Someday the gods will unravel his thread from mine and take it back for their own.” Her voice cracked then, showing a sliver of the deep pain she valiantly held inside as Lucifer’s own heart broke. 

_Mother._

Placing both of her hands around his shoulders, she gazed deeply into his eyes.

“Do not worry for I will be with you, the same way I always had been with your father. Whenever you feel like the weight of the world is crushing you, remember that you are not alone. I am here, your brothers and our retainers are here and our love and support will help mold you into the leader you were always meant to be. That your Father always anticipated you would be.” 

Breaking off from his reverie, he found he had arrived at the courtyard where Satan and the nanny were playing with a wooden top. The child’s pealing laughter could be heard as he stared at the top that was spinning faster and faster.

Amused, Lucifer sauntered forth to where the duo were. He nodded at the nanny who quickly bowed and greeted him with a soft “ _Waka-sama_ ” then retreated a few feet away. Crouching down beside his brother, he smirked playfully.

“I see you are enjoying yourself Satan.”  
  
Satan glanced at him before grumbling softly. “I bet you an’ Mothew had more fun than me. I do na’ undewstand why she does na’ lemme stay wid you two.” 

“Oh no not at all. On the contrary, it was very tedious. You would not like it. I would have preferred playing with you and your top.” 

At this, Satan fully turned to him, his viridian eyes gleaming with a mixture of disbelief and hope.  
  
“Weally?”

“Really.” 

There was a squeal and a yelp before Lucifer found himself an armful of excitable five-year old. 

“Then you can pway wid me now! Let us pway wid my top ‘kay?” 

Lucifer was startled into a moment’s silence before he grinned and playfully ruffled his brother’s mane of blonde hair, his worries about the future fading a tad bit. 

“Play we shall.” 

The two boys played with the top for a while, their joyful giggles and squeaks filling the courtyard with a momentary bright reprieve from the darkness that seemed to wrap the castle overnight at the lord’s departure. Their melodious voices coupled with the cherry blossoms in full bloom created a gentle scene that spoke of simpler, more peaceful times. 

_“Oh the bliss childhood brings.”_ The servants thought as they saw the two young masters frolic about on their way to do chores. 

Even Lucifer himself was having fun. Surprisingly this Fifth Brother of his was an excellent companion. Sadly they haven’t been spending much time together as he was busy with his studies and his _kenjutsu_ training while Satan was almost always with his nanny or their mother. 

_Well, that just means I need to try harder and spend more time with him then._

He decided inwardly as he spinned the top once more, Satan’s excited squealing music to his ears.

“Fastew Lucifew- _oniichama_! Fastew!”

Just then, heavy, running footsteps could be heard as a loud voice called out to him.  
  
“Lucifer-sama! Lucifer-sama!”

The crimson-eyed boy looked up and saw Daiki speeding towards him, his expression one of absolute panic and terror.  
  
 _What was he doing here? Why was he not with Father?_  
  
Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he watched the tall, wiry man come to a halt, hastily kneeling before him and breathing heavily as he did.  
  
“Whatever is the matter Daiki-san? Why are you here?”

Daiki took a couple of deep breaths, trying to gain his composure before he finally looked up at him, unmasked pain and sorrow etched on his weathered features as his inky eyes swam with unshed tears. 

“H-hideaki-sama… Hideaki-sama has fallen in battle.”

  
❁❁❁❁❁❁

Glossary:  
  
 ** _Bushido_** \- (武士道, “the way of the Warrior”) is a moral code concerning [samurai](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samurai) attitudes, behavior and lifestyle. Is loosely analogous to the European concept of chivalry. 

**_Samurai_** \- were the hereditary military nobility and officer caste of medieval and early-modern Japan from the 12th century to their abolition in the 1870s. They were the well-paid retainers of the _daimyo_ (the great feudal landholders).

**_Waka-sama_ **\- (若様) “young master”, usually used by servants calling their master’s son 

**_Tatami_ ** \- (畳) is a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms.

**_Chabudai_ **\- is a short-legged table used in traditional Japanese homes

**_Zaisu_ ** \- is a Japanese chair with no legs but a normal chair back and are often found in traditional rooms with [t](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tatami)atami mats

**_Kimono_ **\- ("thing to wear") is a traditional Japanese garment and the national dress of Japan.

**_Futon_ ** \- (布団 ) is the Japanese traditional style of bedding 

**_Akenomyōjō_ ** \- (夜明けの明星) Japanese for “morning star” 

**Also here are some Picrew's for Hideaki and Ichika! **   
  
  
  
**Hideaki**

(Lucifer is the spitting image of his Father! :3 )   
  


**Ichika**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles evilly* Yes I just did THAT. The illegal cliffhanger. I did say that this was an angsty chapter didn't I? xD

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made a one-shot of this but it way more condensed. It can be found here. https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875553  
> This fic will be much more detailed and will go deeper into Lucifer's life from boyhood to adulthood. :)


End file.
